


ANNE: The Tour (Social Media AU)

by veintiuno



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 131
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veintiuno/pseuds/veintiuno
Summary: Anne is a famous singer, who got her start on YouTube. Gilbert is a photographer and a new fan, so he’s ecstatic when he gets hired as her tour photographer. However, after their first meeting, Anne can’t stand him & vows to get revenge. Will she get her revenge or will Gilbert convince her to give him a chance?
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 409
Kudos: 318





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> -since it's a social media au, this story will be told through screenshots  
> -timestamps/dates don’t matter, unless told to  
> \- however, a timestamp in the chats is meant to show that some (but not how much) time has passed between the messages  
> -they’re all about 18/19  
> -Gilbert and Anne have mutual friends  
> -the youtube aspect will come into play later  
> -some characters are gonna be introduced now but won’t play a big role until later and additional characters are going to be introduced later, idk why that’s just how it ended up being  
> -misspellings will happen often ( intentional or not? Who knows)  
> \- it’ll probably be more focused on the friends (with feelings being denied) part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the characters' social medias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the characters will also have snapchat, but since snapchat doesn't really do profiles i couldn't make fake ones.   
> as you can tell all characters use the same username across platforms.  
> anne's snap is private, so she uses her private username  
> gilbert has a private snap call gilboy

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕒𝕔𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕤

𝓹𝓾𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓬

𝓹𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓮

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕒𝕔𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕤

𝓹𝓾𝓫𝓵𝓲𝓬

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤

[](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/42/43/61/424361ff29e0091c676e6c5c458bde76.jpg)  
𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤

  
𝕞𝕦𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤


	2. #distractanneplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the album release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all from anne's phone


	3. someone get jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang distract anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this episode is told entirely from anne's phone


	4. who is gilbert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour is announced. Gilbert wants in, so he asks Josie Pye a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this episode is told from anne and gilbert's phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒿𝑜𝓈𝒾𝑒

𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓅 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓉

𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒿𝑜𝓈𝒾𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝓊𝑒𝒹  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first story that i've made, so i'm sorry for all the mistakes. hopefully, you guys still enjoy it.  
> i hope that its easy to read on mobile and computer, if not let me know!


	5. excited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert finds out if he gets the job or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all from gilbert's phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i'm acting like y'all don't already know, it's in the summary!


	6. best friends with gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rehearsal time is almost here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this episode is told from anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	7. carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	8. help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the aftermath of anne and gilbert meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from anne and gilbert's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖   


𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	9. she's having A day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne being scolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is entirely from anne's phone


	10. just you try and fckng stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne thinks of a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from anne and gilbert's phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  


𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 


	11. i thought we were friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne gets started on her plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from anne and gilbert's phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  


𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 


	12. i love you 3000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring anne's new twitter account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from gilbert and anne's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	13. a month in 4 tweets and memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a month in review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	14. how to work with someone who hates u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert is ruining anne's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from gilbert and anne's phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	15. we're friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira tells anne and gilbert to do a photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	16. im actually going to kill him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> photoshoot day is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  


𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  


𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	17. touringanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the photoshoot pictures are released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  


𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  



	18. we make a good team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	19. and i oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖  


𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	20. this is good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	21. i feel bad for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne finds out something about gilbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	22. #distractanneplan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne needs a distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	23. I'll be there in 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert makes a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and Gilbert's phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	24. goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just from anne's phone


	25. i have friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	26. anne made me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they leave for tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phone
> 
> also, sorry if the quality is off, i don't have wifi right now and am doing this through my phone~!

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	27. update

Hello! I think I am going to stop updating here for a while because I don't have wifi and when I do it through my phone, it looks bad. Or do you guys not care? I think it's better to just wait until I can access wifi through my computer, but let me know.

Also, you guys can just go over to my twitter [ @neptunsdatter](https://www.twitter.com/neptunsdatter) because I also post the story there. In fact, the story is actually ahead over there! We're in Part 36, so like 10 chapters ahead!! It's my pinned tweet.

Sorry for the inconvenience to those that are actually following the story!!!


	28. never?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night before the first concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone  
> hello friends! I finally have wifi, at least for the next two weeks!! So, I will be pre-uploading all chapters, since I have already finished this story. I will probably update multiple times a day.


	29. today is the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne's tour starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone

'


	30. Missed Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is drama happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone ( i think that for the most part the story is going to be told from anne pov)


	31. okay...got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne asks gilbert some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	32. TALK TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and diana may or may not get into a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	33. my girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne has a talk with her kindred spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/9c/bd/7e9cbd666fb6329d16f7d275e81e038b.jpg)


	34. it looks lovely gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne tries to make amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guess it....just anne's phone


	35. selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne's pov  
> this part is written like a normal story, which i have never done before. so, sorry if it sucks !!! this will remain mostly social media au...i think there are only two more written parts.

Nights like this had become common for Anne. She did the concert, took a nap or showered, then she would hang out with Gilbert. Sometimes, she was exhausted and knew that she needed to get a good night’s rest for the next day. Even so, as hard as she tried, she always ended up saying yes to Gilbert. Yes, to them eating in her room and yes to watching movies. Or maybe, yes to sneaking out, which was her favorite thing to do.

When she sneaked out, she experienced some things she never had a chance to when she was young and living in the orphanage. She thought about the irony, that she didn’t start to experience normal things until her life was so far removed from normal. Still, she couldn’t help the fact that Gilbert seemed to ease her anxieties and feelings of unworthiness. Feelings and that kept coming more often, now that she had fans and a tour, and had her thinking that she needed to find a way to talk to her therapist while on tour. She should talk to Moira about that soon. Until then, she had Gilbert. Sure, he didn’t fix anything, but at least he was a distraction. It made her glad that, in the end, she decided to be friends with him and end her childish revenge plans; especially since she wasn’t a pro at revenge schemes. It just goes to show that most people are good if you just give them the chance.

That’s what she should’ve thought before overreacting to Diana’s news. She should’ve known that Diana had a good reason to hide her relationship from her, but Anne has always been impulsive. Feeling betrayed, she lashed out at Diana and now she regretted it. She had tried to apologize, and Diana hadn’t even given her the opportunity! All the while implying that Anne was self-involved! How she could feel both regret and anger towards the same person, was beyond Anne. Why did she always have to complicate things?

“Do you think I’m self-involved?” Anne asked out of nowhere, startling Gilbert.

Gilbert, who had seemed to be savoring the silence Anne had just broken, didn’t answer right away. He just kept his eyes closed until Anne started to get annoyed. Finally, he smiled, opened his eyes, and looked at Anne, “Do I think that the girl who hated my guts and yet stayed up all night with me in the freezing cold is selfish?” He answered her with a question of his own.

“I didn’t hate your guts. I was just mad, with good reason! After all, you insulted my looks,” Anne said. “And don’t try to defend yourself,” she added when she saw Gilbert sit up and looking defensive.

“Whatever! You know I never meant any harm… maybe you are self-involved,” he joked. But quickly added, “kidding,” when he saw that her face was getting red. “Why did you even ask?”

After deciding that Gilbert really was joking, she explained, “Diana implied that I’m too into myself to notice things that are happening to her, which would make me a horrible friend”. Her voice barely above a whisper. She felt guilty and barely wanted to voice her own faults.

Again, Gilbert took a while to respond. Not because he wanted to rile her, but because he saw her turmoil and wanted to choose his words wisely. “You’re a great friend Anne! And yeah, maybe you were busy the last couple of months with your tour. It makes sense that you started to slip in your friendly duties, but if she felt that way, she could’ve told you instead of keeping it bottled in. Now that you know she feels neglected, you can reassure her. Make sure she knows how much you love her and everyone that watches your videos knows you love her,” Gilbert answered. Anne gave him a look and so Gilbert felt the need to explain. “We may have just met a few months ago, but I’ve known about you for years. Back when I left Avonlea after my dad died, Jane started to post videos of her and her friends on YouTube. Then, eventually, you started your own channel and I’ve been subscribed ever since. What I’ve learned about you through those videos and through our mutual friends is that you are kind. You believe in equality, standing up to injustices, and you never give up. You may mess up sometimes, but you always have a way of making things right.”

“You do wonders for my ego,” Anne joked, not being able to handle his compliments. “Thank you,” she said in a more serious tone. “I miss it sometimes”.

“YouTube?” he asked, finally looking at her again.

“Yeah, I haven't uploaded to my channel in forever”

“I notice, why not?”

“I don’t know, it became too much pressure. People started to say that I changed or that they missed the old me. Then, I got signed and had to work on my album. Then, I had to work on the tour and I just never had time. So, I stopped, but I miss it,” Anne explained.

“Maybe you should start to do it again. Start small and work your way up,” he told her excitedly.

“What wou-”

“Vlogs! You should upload vlogs! They were my favorite ones because you reminded me of home”.

Anne stayed quiet for a while. She took a deep breath and eventually said, “I’ll think about it and I’ll call Diana, try to make things right”.

“You will! Now let’s go back or Moira will really kill me,”

  
  
  



	36. a new song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne dedicates a song to someone


	37. she's a natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day in the tour life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 


	38. tour gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne invites her tour crew to dinner, so they can get to know eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	39. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne wants to continue doing youtube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	40. a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bash and gilbert finally catch up and someone is coming to visit anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilberts phones

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	41. the cuthberts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne's family come to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	42. adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert meets someone and anne slips up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, unless otherwise stated, it's just anne's phone


	43. he snores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kindred spirits tease anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	44. too tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of their sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 


	45. a weekend off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a movie night with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	46. shirbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne's newest videos causes a stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilberts phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	47. winnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another nighttime adventure ft messages from someone new

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	48. these are my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls come to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just anne's phone


	49. new york and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new vlog


	50. last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of tour


	51. FRIENDSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into what their friends are thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third-person pov?


	52. motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert shows anne his motorcycle and he might be planning a little something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	53. a play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne forgot she had plans with her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	54. i would rather get ran over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne goes to the play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 


	55. who said that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert hangs out with old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	56. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne might be hiding something


	57. anne's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its anne's birthday and she gets some presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	58. party and crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for anne's birthday party


	59. shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	60. What the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne shares some news and sleepover


	61. INTERNATIONAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne says goodbye and gets on a plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and other phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	62. changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is angry and confused


	63. identity crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert talk and keep getting interrupted


	64. what about gil!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and someone else's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	65. thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil hang out with other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gilbert's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 


	66. coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne finally gets some news


	67. y'all seeing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne goes camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and someone else's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖 

𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	68. at the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gil misses anne and tries to get his mind of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gil's phone  
> also, don't kill me

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, just started another social media au, in case you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610629/chapters/54037207
> 
> and don't worry, this won't interfere with this au because this one is completed edited already and I'm just uploading chapters now.


	69. on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne comes back!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil's phones

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	70. feels good to be home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is back home and hangs out with her kindred spirits


	71. a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil spend the week together


	72. neglecting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gil and anne hang out with other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil's phone

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	73. are you busy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone comes to visit anne


	74. never too busy for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne hangs out with roy and a little bit of drama


	75. lovely ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night


	76. if jerry knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do the kindred spirits think of roy?


	77. #throwback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne shares some news


	78. can't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roy asks anne on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me


	79. sold out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne goes on a date


	80. i'll think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before tour starts...


	81. we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second leg of the tour is about to start


	82. the second leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ka'kwet leaves


	83. get me killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little night time adventure


	84. we never should have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne gets a surprise and ends the night in tears

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	85. pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil plan something


	86. dreamers change the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to pride


	87. proud of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne has an announcement


	88. prissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls meet someone


	89. call marilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gil gets a surprise


	90. i'm trying anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gil finds out what happened

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	91. kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will gil make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	92. cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne cancels tour and won't answer texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gil's phone


	93. is anne okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is still not answering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gil's phone


	94. you have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil talk


	95. spit it out!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne tell diana something


	96. working on a little something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is planning something


	97. go on a picnic and write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne is going through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil's phone

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	98. who is that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they gotta practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gil's phone


	99. shooting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shooting day is here and things DON'T go as planned


	100. oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert is thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gil's pov

_Beautiful._ If someone had asked him to describe Anne at that moment, he would have said beautiful. He knew Anne wouldn’t be too happy about that.  _ How about smart? Or ambitious? I’ll even take energetic, but no you had to reduce me to beautiful! _ He could practically hear her. He could just imagine her face becoming as red as her hair, making her freckles almost fade away completely. But he couldn’t help it! She did look beautiful dancing freely with the fire behind her. Her smile outshining all those stars she was always talking about. 

How he could’ve ever fooled himself into thinking that all he felt for Anne was friendship, was beyond him. Because, at that moment, nothing could have been clearer; he loved Anne Shirley Cuthbert. 

He should’ve known when he found any excuse to grab her hand. Maybe he should have known when she posted those pictures of her and Roy, making his heart feel all sorts of funny. He definitely should have known when he’d kissed her; not once, like they had asked him to, but three times. Each time feeling more right than the last one. 

He didn’t understand how he could’ve been so oblivious to his feelings. He'd never had that problem before. He had always been sure of his feelings and his decisions. When he decided to travel after his dad died. When he decided to stop studying pre-med and focus on the unstable arts. When he decided it was finally time to go back to Avonlea. He had always been sure of himself, until Anne. 

It was as if she had slapped him over the head. Flipped everything he knew about himself and left him feeling and acting like a 13-year-old boy. When they first met, his confidence had deserted him, leaving him a nervous mess. No wonder he had called her carrots! He should have known then, but he had deluded himself. Now it was too late. 

He couldn’t tell Anne how he felt, not now that she was with Roy. No matter how much every bone in his body was willing him to. No matter how much he wanted to kiss her again. He couldn't because Anne was with Roy, and she was happy. What was he supposed to do? Tell her and have her look at him with those beautiful sad eyes. See her head start to stress and overthink all the ways she could let him down gently. He couldn’t lose their closeness, their inside jokes, their friendship; her. He couldn't lose her. Losing her would mean losing a part of himself. Compared to that, watching her be happy with someone else was nothing. He could handle it, as long as she still smiled at him every once in a while.

If he couldn't be with Anne, then maybe he could be happy with Winnie. After all, everything was simple with Winnie. Still, he knew he was going to break it off with her before the night was over. He needed to because it was unfair to keep leading her on; to not give her a chance to find what he had found with Anne. Because even unrequited, what he felt for Anne was the best feeling in the world. He wasn't willing to pretend anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	101. i think i'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bash and gil talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gilbert's phone


	102. down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil go on a picnic


	103. tragical romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the project is released


	104. us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roy is back


	105. i can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilbert is thinking again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gilbert's phone

**Lyrics**

* * *

**US (Unrequited Love)**

Take me back to when we were the best of us

Chasing down that stupid public bus 

Running around on adrenaline

No sleep (no pressure)

Midnight adventures

And silly talks of treasures

I was going to be an us

But it’s clear that you’ve moved on

there’s nothing to discuss

Leaving me with unrequited love

I wanna feel the way we did those nights

Invincible in the dark, nothing could stop us then

Are those memories burned inside your head?

Or were all those moments just things that I misread

I was going to be an us

But it’s clear that you’ve moved on

there’s nothing to discuss

Leaving me with unrequited love

Take me back to when we were the best of us

Escaping all the press, and trying to do our best 

Back to when we had no censor; no place for mistrust

Who were we to second guess our luck?

I was going to be an us

But it’s clear that you’ve moved on

there’s nothing to discuss

Leaving me with unrequited love

And a tainted memory of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't play a single instrument or know how to write a song, so go easy on my lyrics


	106. needed this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multiple pov

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	107. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne's phone keeps going off


	108. the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil spend the night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gilbert's pov

Anne and Gilbert were kissing, laughing and bumping into things in the middle of the night. All Gilbert could think was that Steifvater was right, there was no better taste than someone else’s laughter in your mouth. He couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of the way Anne tasted. Then, he stopped thinking altogether because all he could do was feel; feel his heartbeat going a million beats per minute and feel Anne’s warmth surrounding him. He was so caught up in her that he didn’t notice they had company until he heard an obviously fake cough.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not leaving anymore,” he could hear the smugness in Bash’s tone even before he tore himself from Anne and looked at him.

Anne was blushing and breathless, yet she managed to look at Bash and say, “he better not be”.

“I’m not,” Gilbert said as he grabbed Anne’s hand and squeezed it in reassurance. “Of course, I’m not. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to my room”.

“Don’t mind me. I’m on my way out. Mary and I are going to the movies,” Bash said with a glint in his eyes. It was only then that Gilbert noticed he was all dressed up. “Bye Anne,” he said as he winked at Gilbert and closed the door as he left. Gilbert was not looking forward to Bash’s gloating  _ I told you so _ , but he’d worry about that later. 

Right now, he was with Anne. He wanted to give her all his attention. He led her to his room. When they got there, his adrenaline died down and the nerves came back with a vengeance. He didn’t know where to stand or what to do with his hands; so, he just stared at her. That’s when it hit him that Anne was here, in his room, looking at him the way he always hoped. He’d kissed Anne and she’d kissed him back. 

Willing his nerves away, he stepped towards her until they were face to face. He was about to kiss her again when they were interrupted by her vibrating phone. “It’s the girls wondering where we went. I’m just going to put my phone on silent,” she said as she put her phone away and sat on his bed.

He followed her, took her face in his hands and kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, her neck and finally her smiling mouth. He knew they needed to talk so they could go back to what Anne had called the best of them. Get back to that place where they had no censor or mistrust between each other. They needed to talk about all the misunderstandings that almost separated them. Misunderstandings that almost cost them this glorious moment. So, gathering all the strength he had, he stopped kissing her. He laid his forehead against hers and tried to calm down his breathing.

“We need to talk,” he said. She kissed him. “Anne” he pleaded, a smile playing at his lips.

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?” her voice came out shaking and barely above a whisper. She stood up and went to stand by his dresser, giving him the space he needed to clear his head.

There was one question he had above all the others. “Anne, I have to know, do you truly have feelings for me?” he asked full of hope and doubt.

She didn’t even bother dignifying that question with an answer. She simply launched herself at him and kissed him again. That was how they spent the night; talking and kissing. Mostly they talked. They talked about Roy, Winnie, her song, and their feelings. They asked each other, “when did you know?” and laughed at themselves because if they had only been braver, they could’ve prevented a lot of pain on both their parts. Between the talking, kissing, and laughter, there were moments of silence too. Moments when it was enough to just breathe each other in. And by the time all was said and done, the sun had come up and they were tangled in each other’s arms. 

  
  
  



	109. *knife emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne finally talks with her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil's phone

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm excited for your guys to read the rest of the story so i keep updating but at the same time, i don't want it to end.


	110. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil go on a date


	111. boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne asks gil a question


	112. goodbye my dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil wanna die


	113. liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go public?


	114. double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirbert go on a double date


	115. jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang go to an event


	116. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a month


	117. announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne has an announcement


	118. midnight adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go on tour


	119. hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gil gets a new pet


	120. job offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been six months


	121. ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane needs a girls night


	122. stop complaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding time


	123. crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore my photoshop skills pls and thank you


	124. worldwide trends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something leaks


	125. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and gil's phone

𝕘𝕚𝕝𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕥'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖

𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖'𝕤 𝕡𝕙𝕠𝕟𝕖


	126. privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out who did it?


	127. she's beauty, she's grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne may have gotten herself in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gil's phone


	128. why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did billy do this?


	129. privacy continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are out to the public now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, we're ignoring my photoshop skills


	130. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the rest of their lifes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multiple povs, but mostly anne's

🅃🄷🄴 🅁🄴🄼🄰🄸🄽🄳🄴🅁 🄾🄵 🅈🄴🄰🅁 🄾🄽🄴

🅈🄴🄰🅁 🅃🅆🄾

🅈🄴🄰🅁 🄵🄾🅄🅁

🅈🄴🄰🅁 🄵🄸🅅🄴

🅈🄴🄰🅁 🅂🄸🅇

🅈🄴🄰🅁 🅃🄴🄽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have reached the end of this story!!! i can't believe it!  
> thank you guys for reading it and for leaving comments and kudos!  
> i had so much fun!


	131. tragical romance: the lyrics (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics to tragical romance and their meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, NOW we're done!!

**TRAGICAL ROMANCE**

Meet me here at midnight

In the forest of my dreams

We’ll light a fire

And talk to flowers 

And when the night is over

And the moon has faded

we’ll say goodbye

Cause after all

this is a tragical romance

After all these years of midnight talks

I still don’t think that it’s enough

I can never be satisfied

by simple honey talk

And besides that 

you never really heard me

So let me hold you

In this silence

Let the stars do all the talking

And when they start to quiet down

we’ll say goodbye

Cause after all

this is a tragical romance

I’ve known it all along

But i wanted to hold on

to pretend that it was real

But it's time for me to heal

This is the last time

we’ll say goodbye

Cause after all

this is a tragical romance

And i'm letting you go 

No need to hold on

To this tragical romance 

Once more

🅃🄷🄴 🄼🄴🄰🄽🄸🄽🄶

I was gonna write a scene where Anne and Gil talk about how the lyrics are actually about her parents. 

How she used to dream about talking to them “meet me... in the forest of my dreams/ and when the night is over… we’ll say goodbye”. 

How she learned to let go because all the conversations she had weren’t real “after all these years...I still don’t think that it’s enough,'' the parents she dreamed of weren’t actually her parents “you never really heard me”. 

When she got to Green Gables she didn’t need that coping mechanism anymore and with the love of the Cuthberts, she was able to heal “I wanted... to pretend that it was real but it’s time for me to heal”

But I never found a place where to put the scene in, so I ended up not writing it. But in my mind, they always had this conversation. It was sometime after the Anne/Diana fight because after their talk about her being a good friend she felt like Gil truly saw her. She started to trust him and he is the only one who knows the real meaning behind the lyrics. 


End file.
